Granger
in: Marksman ,Reap ,Burst Granger *Cost: 32,000 or 599 diamonds *Abilities Caprice Passive Granger can fill his gun with up to 6 bullets at a time. As 6 is his lucky number, each 6th bullet deals critical damage. Granger gains half Attack Speed from Equip or Emblems. Rhapsody Cooldown:10.0 / 9.6 / 9.2 / 8.8 / 8.4 / 8.0 Granger shoots at his bullets in a forward direction, each bullet deals 30 / 56 / 82 / 108 / 134 / 160 (+70%Total Physical Attack) points of Physical Damage against enemies. Rondo Cooldown:6.0 / 7.6 / 7.2 / 6.8 / 6.4 / 6.0 Granger blinks in the designated direction, and his next 2 Basic Attacks deal extra 10% of damage. Each time the bullets hit an enemy hero, the CD of this skill will be reduced by 0.4 seconds. Death Sonata Cooldown:50.0 / 45.0 / 40.0 Granger transform his violin into a gun and fills it with 3 super bullets. In next 4 seconds, Granger will shoot the super bullet forward. The super bullet ignores the minions along the way and only affect heroes. Super Bullets explode upon hitting the first enemy hero, dealing 150 / 200 / 250 (+100%Total Physical Attack) points of Physical Damage to enemies nearby and slows them by 80%. Each time Granger shoots a Super Bullet, he can move to another location. Hero Specialty: Granger is long-ranged Marksman, who uses his lucky bullets to deal high damage. *Background There was once a tale going around the Land of Dawn about a musician. No one ever knew from where he came nor where he was headed. Everyone just called him "the vagrant poet, Granger". Granger was orphaned during the war between the Moniyan Empire and the Southern Mountains. He was picked up by the Imperial Army, then sent to the Monastery of Light. Similar to all orphans, Granger was silent and isolated. He never showed many feelings through his cold eyes. Only when the melody of violins emerged in the monastery would Granger show any interest in anything, getting lost until the music ended. Every orphan in the monastery has two option for their future on adulthood: to be a demon hunter, living by completing the secret tasks assigned by the Empire, or to be a servant of the monastery, doing the cleaning and washing for a lifetime. To everyone's surprise, Granger choose guns and violins at the same time, meaning that he would choose both options. More precisely, he would choose neither of them. He abhorred war and demons, to which he lost his family and home, thus he wouldn't hesitate to be a hunter. Violins, however, meant alot of him as they soothed his misery and nightmares. Much to everyone's surprise. Granger was in fact tone deaf. Since he received his violin, Granger played lousy music wherever he went. The noise from the violins would be so bad that his opponents would lose focus. Granger would take this opportunity to shoot his enemies with his gun before they could realize it's a trap. Soon after, he took the lead among the demon hunters. Even the S-Level Tasks were not a big deal to him. Impressed by his efficiency and abilities. Alucard, one of the most well-known demon hunters, admired and respected Granger. The news about Granger soon spread among the demon. As long as they heard a horribly sad melody, they would escape with haste - otherwise, it would not augur well from them. After all, a painful death awaits. * *:Quotes # #:Temporary Notes * *:Skins *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: * *: *: *: *:Gear # #:Temporary Notes * *:History # #:Temporary Notes * *:Mastery Code # #:Tempory Notes * *:Trivia # #:Temporary Notes ROLE Marksman SPECIALTY Reap / Burst Category:Marksman